Together Burning Bright
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Diamond lives in District 12. At the age of 8 her parents left her and the Hawthrone's took her in. It's her last year for the Reaping and eveything turns putting her and her fiance in the Hunger Games. Gale/OC
1. Chapter 1

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

***** Note Diamond's nickname Dia is pronounced Deea.**

Chapter 1

"Dia, it's about time," Gale chuckled as I made it to our field.

I shook my head and walked over to him wrapping my arms around him. He held me in his arms. I smiled and looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss me. My life has been crazy. Living in District 12 isn't easy, but what I've been through in my short 18 years of life is just insane.

*Outsider POV*

A little girl sits in a field of flowers just outside of District 12. She's no older than 8, with the honey blonde hair of her father. Her eyes are those everyone from the Seam has, her mother's eyes. Her father was an excellent blacksmith. That's how he got moved to District 2. His wife hated their daughter; to her the girl was a mistake. So the wife 'lost' the daughter leaving her to defend herself.

A little boy and his father walked through the woods going back to the district. The father was teaching his son to hunt. They were almost to the fence when they saw the same crying girl. They both approached her, the father instantly knowing who her parents were. The little boy blushed slightly thinking she was really cute.

"Sweetie what are you doing out here?" the father asked kneeling in front of the girl.

"D-daddy and m-mommy left me," she cried.

"Ohh sweetie, you can come and stay with us. What's your name?" he asked.

"D-diamond."

My name's Diamond, my father named me, saying I was a diamond in the rough. I don't know why I was left here when my parents moved. I don't even know where they went, no one will tell me. Not even Mr. Hawthorne would tell me. I understood that he didn't want to upset me, but I need to know where my parents went. My father was a blacksmith and lived near the bakery. My mother was from the Seam, but my father fell in love and moved her in with him. I was born not long after that. When I was eight they left me here, I was lucky that Gale and Mr. Hawthorne found me. They took me in as one of their own kids. When Gale's father died it was hard on all of us. Gale and I took as much tesserae as we could. Eventually Gale went to the woods and started hunting. Between everything we've made it.

When I was 14 I started visiting the orphanage. The kids there were scared of me at first, but they all started to warm up to me. Now I go every day to visit and treat the kids. Gale picks the herbs I need and Katniss explained what to do. I guess when Gale and I were both 16 we started feeling differently towards each other. An example is when Gale said I looked cute, I would blush. Not long after that he kissed me for the first time and since then we've been together.

"Do you want to help me pick strawberries, I told Catnip we'd do it," Gale said smiling down at me.

"After you told her that do I have much of a choice," I laughed.

He chuckled and intertwined our fingers as we walked out to the strawberry patch. I sat down and picked a few strawberries secretly eating a few.

"Hey look, there's one by your hand," Gale said pointing to a rather big strawberry.

I chuckled and it up. I picked it from the vine and raised an eyebrow. I saw something shiny on one of the other vines. I pulled at the vine when something metal landed in my hand. I looked at it closely seeing it was a ring. I looked at Gale and saw him smiling.

"I know we've talked about our future together Dia. After the Reaping I want to make that a reality. Will you marry me?" he asked

"Yes, Gale I'll marry you," I said diving at him, tackling him to the ground.

He chuckled and held me close as he slid the ring on my finger. I recognized it from his mom. It's the ring that his dad used to propose to her with. I remember them telling us when we were little that the ring had been in the family for years.

"How were the kiddies today?" he asked rubbing my back.

"Scared for the Reaping tomorrow. I calmed them down though," I said snuggling in his arms.

"42," Gale muttered.

"I know," I muttered.

"We'll get through it,"

"I hope so," I muttered playing with the ring on my finger.

===12

I was standing with the other 18 year old girls waiting for Effie to take the stage. I looked over at Gale; he smiled at me making me smile. I saw his eyes move and I looked in front me and saw Katniss. She was like our little sister, so I knew Gale was trying to calm her down. Effie came on stage and greeted all of us. I just couldn't wait to go home. Poor Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posey are probably terrified. They were so happy that I was marrying Gale when we told them last night. Rory's already asking when we're having a baby. Of course Gale laughed it off, while I turned as red as a strawberry.

"And now for our lucky lady," Effie said sticking her hand in the bowl. "Katniss Everdeen."

"No," I said looking up and seeing how slow she was moving.

Prim was crying and ran to Katniss hugging her. I looked at Gale as he went to get Prim. Gale took Prim back to their mom and the next thing I did, surprised even myself.

"I volunteer," I yelled out walking to the stage.

When I got to Katniss I hugged her, before going on the stage.

"Wow our first volunteer and your name sweetie," Effie said.

"Diamond Hensley," I said looking out at the crowd.

"Lovely and now for the boys," Effie said sticking her hand in the bowl.

I looked at Gale he looked heartbroken seeing me on the stage. I had to look strong, no going back now. I mouthed 'I love you' to him and he returned it.

"Peeta Mellark," Effie said as I saw the bakers' son step out of line.

"I volunteer," I heard Gale say as he came to the stage looking as strong as I did.

"Ohh wow two volunteers and what's your name?" she asked.

"Gale Hawthorne," he said.

"Great and here are this year's tributes now turn and shake hands," Effie said.

Gale turned to me and pulled me to him kissing me lightly. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I bet my buttons you know each other," Effie said.

"He's my fiancé,"

"She's my fiancé," we said together.


	2. Chapter 2

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 2

Gale and I were escorted into the Justice building. I wouldn't let go of Gale's hand and he talked the Peacekeeper into letting us go into the same room. The room we were in was elegant for District 12; there were still holes in the wooden floor and dust covering everything. The fire place looked like it was used a lot over the years. Gale sat on the couch and pulled me on to his lap. I curled into him as he rubbed my back.

"I love you," I said.

"And I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I heard Katniss shout as the door was slammed open.

"I had too," I said looking over at her not uncoiling myself from Gale.

"You didn't have to do anything; you were going to be safe. You two could have had your life together," she said, I knew she was sad and this is how she shows it.

"Yes, but I wasn't about to let you go and get killed. Your family needs you to survive Katniss," I said.

We all talked for a few minutes, before she had to leave. Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy came in next. Posy ran to me wrapping her arms around me. She started crying as I rocked her back and forth, soothing the poor girl. The others came and sat with us.

"Your supost to marry Gale and be my sister," Posy cried.

"Sweetie everything will be ok," I said.

I knew I was lying to the small child, but I couldn't do anything about it. I hadn't even thought that far ahead. I'm more of a healer, there's a reason Gale doesn't take me hunting and it's because I suck. I shook it off as Gale and I sat and talked with his family. After 45 minutes they had to leave, each of them kissing us goodbye. The mayor came in afterwards. Gale stood and whispered something in the mayor's ear, making me raise an eyebrow. The mayor gave Gale a sad smile, before nodding and walking out.

"What was that about?" I asked as Gale went over to the fireplace.

"Ohh nothing, come here Dia," he said opening the doors of the fireplace.

I got up and went over sitting beside him. He got up and took some firewood from a pile and put it in the fireplace. The mayor came back and handed something wrapped up to Gale before leaving. I was confused and Gale smiled at me, before kissing my lips.

"I know this isn't the way we planned it, but I want to be married to you, before anything happens," he said it took me a second before I realized what we were about to do. "We may not have our house, but his is our last chance to be married."

I nodded and kissed Gale lightly. I helped him light the fire; he had to coach me through the process. After we had a fire lit we toasted the bread. When Gale said it was ready we pulled them out of the fire. I smiled turning to Gale as we fed the other with our toasted bread. I've never felt as close to Gale as I do right now. My entire life I've never felt the way I do now. I love Gale and he loves me. I cuddle to Gale as he holds me to him. We both look into the fire as the flames engulf the wood slowly turning it to ash. The mayor came back in and had us sign a paper saying we're legally married, before escorting us to Effie Trinket.

"Are you two ready to go to the Capitol?" she asked her accent and tone was very annoying.

"Yes, my wife and I are," Gale said.

It was different hearing wife roll off his tongue, instead of girlfriend or most recently fiancé.

"Wife? But you two were just engaged," she said looking shocked.

I chuckled as Gale smirked. She shook off the shock and directed us to the train. Gale and I sat on a couch; I laid my head on his shoulder. Effie kept talking as the train started moving. I sighed, this is sad I'm not coming back here and it's obvious. I looked out the window as District 12 zoomed out of sight. Effie left to find Haymitch; it's obvious where the alcoholic is.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, how do you feel?" Gale asked chuckling.

"Happy and sad," I said smiling at my name.

"I know me too, you'll make it home though," he said.

I turned and looked at him. I opened my mouth to say something, when Haymitch and Effie came in the room. They both sat across from us. I could just smell the alcohol radiating off of him.

"District 12 might actually stand a chance this year. Gale Hawthorne hunter of District 12 and Diamond Hensley daughter of an excellent sword maker," Haymitch said.

"It's Hawthorne and sword maker?" I asked.

"Of course, he was the blacksmith, but he was excellent at making swords. So he moved districts. You're mother on the other hand, she was a bitch," he said sipping from the cup in his hand.

"Obviously," I smirked.

"Ohh yes, this year is going to be very interesting," he said.

We all went and ate dinner, none of us saying much. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that my father made swords in District 12. After dinner we had to sit and watch the other reaping's. I took special notes in my head.

I knew the Career districts were going to be deadly as usual. The District 1 girl looked too fake. The District boy looked cocky with the way he carried his smirk. The District 2 Careers scared me. The girl even though she may be small looked menacing and the guy was big, but he showed no emotion. The other tributes flashed by and no one really caught my eye. Except for District 11, the little girl is so innocent and no one tries to save her like I did for Katniss. And the guy was huge; probably the same size as the District 2 guy. Then our reaping flashed on the screen. Caesar was in tears when we said we were engaged.

After the playback it was time to go to bed. I changed into the clothes that we were given. I couldn't shake the fact that my father made swords in District 12. I had never known anything about my parents. Mr. Hawthorne said that he didn't want to upset me. Gale got into the plush bed and hugged me to him. I felt butterfly kisses on my neck breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ok, what's on your mind?" Gale asked.

"Just thinking about my father, I didn't know anything about him being a sword maker."

"I know it's weird, dad would never tell me anything about your parents. He always told me that if a certain blonde hair girl would flutter her eyelashes and I would tell her everything I knew," he said smiling making me chuckle.

"I love you Gale," I said.

"I love you Dia," he said before we kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You two are our best tributes. I can tell that this year we will have a winner," Effie kept going on, but I didn't care.

I knew she wasn't talking about me. Gale looked like a Career and he was a hunter. He could make a complex snare out of nothing, while I could heal.

I was sitting with Gale on the couch. The scenery changed quickly from dense forest to tall buildings of the Capitol quickly. I turned and looked out the window behind us. Gale chuckled at me and turned his head looking also. We pulled into the station and oddly dressed people swarmed to the train. I smiled and waved at them.

"You two might be the most loved tributes ever," Haymitch said behind us.

We were escorted off the train by peacekeepers and taken into a tall building. They separated Gale and me and I was scared.

"Do not worry sweetie they are just giving you a makeover," Effie said.

===12

I'm laying on a table waiting for my stylist. I've been washed, waxed and plucked and it hurt. I wish Gale was here with me. I hate that they took my ring; I said it was my token, so they'll give it back…eventually. I heard the door open and sat up.

"I'm Cinna your stylist, I'm sorry this happened to you," he said.

"Thanks, when everyone congratulates me I don't answer."

"Why'd you volunteer?"

"Because Katniss is basically my sister. Her family depends on her to stay alive, so I couldn't let this happen to her."

"So brave, now let's make you shine. Someone so brave should be shown to the world, like the diamond you're named after, don't you think?" he asked I nodded. "I hope you're not scared of fire."

===12

"Remember hit the button in your sleeve half way down," Cinna said on our way to the chariots.

We walked through the doors and there were a lot of people running around. I followed Cinna through the maze of people and chariots. I saw Gale standing with a woman, Haymitch and Effie by a chariot with coal black horses. When we were close enough Gale wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him and he lowered his head to kiss me. We were dressed in the same black suits. I looked around and saw the different districts outfits, I saw fish and knew it was District 4; trees were District 7 and so on.

Trumpets started to play as Gale and I were shoved on the chariot. After some of the districts went out Cinna and Portia lit us on fire. It was scary, but Cinna said that we'd be fine. Gale wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. Our chariot rolled out and the screams of the Capitol people only grew louder, I could barely hear anything. I looked at Gale and he turned to me. He leaned down and kissed me, I couldn't believe it, but the screams got louder. I knew now was the time for Cinna's adjustments. I put my hand on his chest, which pushed the button in my sleeve. I felt the suit start peeling off of me revealing the shiny white outfit underneath. Gale and I pulled away and he smiled at me. The white tank top and tight jeans were shining like a million diamonds.

"My diamond in the rough," he said as we pulled into the circle.

Snow started his speech and like I care what he's saying. Gale shook me slightly making me pay attention.

"This year has been a very productive year in Panem. So there will be a reward that will be announced after the blood bath. Good luck tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor," he said as we started rolling back to the room we came out of.

"Diamond you were amazing, same goes for you Gale, they loved the two of you," Effie said excitedly.

"The boy on fire and the girl that shines," Haymitch smirked walking up to us.

Gale hopped down and helped me down. Everyone was around talking very excitedly. I just smiled and nodded along not paying attention. I could feel someone staring at me, so I looked around and saw the brute from District 2 staring at me. He licked his lips, before smirking at me. I felt an arm on my waist pulling me away. I snapped out of the spell I was in. Gale was chatting with the others as we walked down a hallway. My mind fell back on the guy from 2 and made me scared.

"We are in the penthouse you two will love it," Effie said smiling at us.

We got in the thing they call an elevator and went to the top according to Effie. I walked out and was amazed it was beautiful.

"How about you two go change and we will have dinner," she said smiling, I looked at Gale and he smiled pulling me with him down the hallway.

Sadly we had to separate rooms, so I had to leave him long enough to change. I put on a light blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. I put socks on my feet and went to the bathroom. I found a hair tie and put my hair back. After I thought I looked ok I went back to the living room. Everyone was seated as I sat beside Gale. He kissed my temple, before we started filling our plates. Haymitch was going over our game plan for tomorrow. Gale had to stay away from the bow and arrows along with snares. Me on the other hand needed to keep to the plants, so I learned there effects.

"Are you two going to watch the parade?" Effie asked as they sat around the TV after dinner.

"Dia's tired we're going to bed," Gale said as he picked me up, but he was right I was exhausted.

Once in his room he stripped to his boxers and went to his closet hiding a long sleeve shirt to wear. I pulled off the shirt and jeans I had on, before slipping his shirt on. It came to mid-thigh and made me laugh. He chuckled and got into bed, before pulling me down with him.

"Time to sleep, it's been a long," he said.

"That it has and it won't be any easier," I said.

"True, good night I love you."

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Dia's POV**

"You stay focus on the survival stations, in the end they will do you more good than the weapons, don't completely leave out the weapons though. Gale you need to stay away from the bows and arrows. Diamond you need to study the plants and try out the swords," Haymitch said as rode the elevator down to the training center.

"Why swords?" I asked looking at the drunken man.

"Just trust me on this," he said as I raised an eyebrow.

Haymitch dropped us off and we walked in. There were some people already here mostly the Career tributes. The guy from 2 was smirking at me again. Gale wrapped his arm around my waist, obviously understanding what was going on here. It didn't make the guy from 2 stop smirking. It didn't take long for all of the other tributes to arrive. Atala started explaining everything to us. Once she was done everyone dispersed and went separate ways. Gale told me he was going to snares, while I went over to the plants. Beside me was a girl with red hair, she looked like a fox. She glared at me before going back to matching. I was looking up all of the different plants.

After about an hour the girl that the Careers dubbed foxface was still going at the plants. I was getting a headache, so I moved on to fire building. I knew how to do it; it just takes me longer than Gale can.

"Hey how is your day?" Gale asked walking over to me smiling.

"Ok I guess and yours?" I asked.

"Ok I guess, so 2 left the sword station if you want to try it," he said.

"He'll probably go back, so there's no po-," I started.

"Nope you have to, come on," he said dragging me over to the swords.

Gale went to pick one out for me, while I looked around. The Careers were smirking up at us, probably making fun. Gale caught my attention and handed me a sword. It was thin and finely made; I moved it around getting used to it. The thing is, it felt natural to have it in my hand, and I can't explain it. Gale pointed me to the dummies and showed me a few things, before letting me practice. I was cutting through dummies in no time.

"Not bad, with practice you could beat even my mentor," the guy from 2 said walking over to us.

"Uhh thanks?" I asked unsure, he chuckled.

"I'm Cato from District 2 and you two are?" he asked.

"I'm Gale and this is my wife Diamond," Gale said shaking hands with Cato.

"Wow you two are married that's crazy. Anyway how would you two like to join the Careers?" he asked.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, you two can handle yourselves very well and we'd like to have you join us."

"Can you give us some time to think it through?" Gale asked.

"Sure, no problem, would you mind if I showed your wife how to properly use a sword? I can't stand seeing so much potential being used incorrectly," Cato asked.

"If she wants to," Gale shrugged looking at me, I nodded.

Gale went to the knives station; I knew he could use those too. Cato picked up a huge sword and started showing me how to move and project my power.

"Here, I know Gale thought he found the right one for you, but you really need this one," Cato said handing me a sword that was a little thicker and a bit shorter. "That swords from District 2 it was crafted by the sword maker there. These are rare and expensive, but if you have one it's all worth it."

After a bit more I was chopping, I really had the hang of this.

"You know, I think you're in the wrong district," Cato muttered in my ear coming up behind me. "The things I would do to you if we didn't have to kill each other."

I shivered and turned around facing him. He had that smirk back on his face. I hung the sword back on the wall and went over to bows and arrows. I need to get away from Cato and I can't even tell Gale. He would try and kill Cato before the games and that's not allowed. I notched an arrow into place a practiced a bit. I'm no where nearly as good as Gale or Katniss. I mean I'm barely on the target.

"Come on Dia time to go," Gale said taking the bow from me.

I nodded and followed him to the elevators. We went up to the top floor. Effie was waiting to hear how our day went. Haymitch smirked when Gale told him about me with swords. He knows something I don't and I have no idea what it is. After dinner Gale and I went to bed. I was lying awake everything running through my head. Gale was sound asleep snoring beside me I knew he was tired. Everything was running through my head: the games, Cato, my parents, District 12, Gale.

"Go to sleep Dia," Gale muttered pulling me closer to him.

"Sorry, I'm thinking," I said snuggling to him.

"About?"

"My parents, Haymitch knows something and he's not telling me."

"Let it go, I know that you want to know, but Haymitch isn't going to tell you."

"True, I love you."

"Love you too."

===12

It's the day of our individual training sessions with the game makers and I'm nervous. I keep running things through my head. Nothing's changed and Cato certainly hasn't, I'm honestly surprised he hasn't tried to make out with me.

"Whatever you do don't use the bow," Gale said as we were walking the training center.

"Why?" I asked.

"Honestly Dia, you suck and you don't need me to tell you," he chuckled; I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Love you too honey," I said rolling my eyes making him laugh.

All of the tributes were already here, so we sat towards the end. The first few tributes went in and came out. Cato looked at us and I knew he wanted an answer. It wasn't long before the guy from 11 went in. I sighed, I was next. Gale rubbed my shoulder reassuring me.

_Diamond Hawthorne_


End file.
